Perjuangan Mendapat Ciuman Sasukekun
by Son Sazanami
Summary: sebuah perjuangan Hinata mendapat ciuman dari sang kekasih. berhasil atau tidak ya?


**PERJUANGAN MENDAPAT CIUMAN SASUKE-KUN**

Sasuke Uchiha-Hyuuga Hinata

Rate: T

Genre : Romance/Drama (bingung.. ah anggep aja kayak gitu)

Warning: GAJE, OOC, masih banyak Typo, EYD gk usah di bahas karena Cuma dapat nilai B di bhasa Indonesia dan juga mepet bgt...

Diclaimer: punya Masashi Kishimoto... blue cuman minjem aza buat blue obrak-abrik *Plakk.. bugh..

Special for FODNA ... merayakan member udah lebih dari 400

A/N : terinspirasi dari sebuah komik yang lupa ma judulnya paan... tapi blue udah adaptassi dgn imajinasi blue ndiri...

Ya udah blue gak mau banyak bacot baca aja sekarang. Mohon review jangan lupa read juga ya nanti...

.

.

Perjuangan Mendapatkan Ciuman Sasuke-kun

By blue night-chan

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Matahari tanpa malu-malu sudah mulai menampakkan wajahnya di kaki langit.

Begitu pun dengan sepasang kekasih yang selalu di landa banjir cinta(?)

Walaupun hanya bergandengan tangan namun sepertinya sepasang kekasih ini merasakan aliran listrik yang begitu kuat saat kulit mereka bersentuhan seperti ini.

"Sasuke-kun nanti ajari aku matematika ya." sang gadis meminta bantuan pada kekasihnya yang berambut raven. Tapi sang pemuda tak mungkin bisa menolak karena suara merdu sang gadis.

"Hn."

Dua konsonan. Biasa. Tadermark Uchiha. Dan saya rasa tak perlu menjelaskan lagi mengapa pemuda berambut raven suka dua Konsonan "Hn". Saya tak mau membahasnya. Itu tak penting. Oke lanjut ke cerita.

Dua sejoli pun telah masuk kelas mereka dan kebetulan atau mungkin keberuntungan mereka dapat sekelas sejak mereka jadian. Duduk pun tak begitu jauh hanya sang pemuda duduk paling pojok belakang sedang sang gadis duduk di nomor tiga dari belakang. Tak cukup jauh kan?

-skip time pelajaran lalu istirahat-

"Bagaimana? Mengerti?" tanya sang pemuda kepada gadisnya

"Ya. Tentu saja kan yang mengajari Sasuke-kun." Ucap sang gadis dengan tersenyum manis.

DEG

'Manis' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke terus saja memandangi bibir Hinata yang 'mengundang'.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya Sasuke-kun. Arigato " sang gadis berlalu dan kemudian berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

Sasuke hanya memandangi punggung Hinata yang memunggunginya. Beberapa detik kemudian temannya menyenggol bahu Sasuke.

"Heh! Sasuke. Kau dan Hinata itu begitu berbeda. Yang satunya baik hati, lemah lembut tapi yang satunya lagi seperti es. Kok kalian bisa adem ayem saja? Apa lagi sudah lebih dari satu tahun?" ucap pemuda bersurai pirang yang menggeser salah satu bangku untuk mengetahui jawaban yang akan di berikan Sasuke.

"Entahlah."

Seperti biasa. Irit bicara.

Naruto nama pemuda tersebut mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya meskipun ia kurang bahkan sama sekali tidak mengerti jawaban yang di lontarkan oleh Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Maklum IQ Naruto kan Cuma di bawah 90(?)

"O ya." Seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Diam Dobe! Telingaku bisa tuli kalau kau teriak seperti itu." Bentak Sasuke serta menimpuk Naruto dengan buku matematikanya yang setebal 5 cm.

"Ouchh! Sakit Teme." Kata Naruto sambil mengaduh dan memegangi kepalanya yang jadi korban keganasan Sasuke.

"Aku tadi Cuma mau tanya kau dan Hinata sudah pernah ciuman belum? Atau mungkin kalian sudah ke Love Hotel ya?"

Naruto sengaja merendahkan suaranya saat menyebutkan Hinata dan kalimat seterusnya agar satu kelas tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Dan untung saja Hinata dan pacar Naruto -Sakura- sudah pergi entah kemana. Paling ya ke kantin.

"..."

Naruto yang tak biasanya diam hanya memandangi wajah Sasuke dan berpikir kemudian ia menyeringai iblis.

"Ku tebak. Belum kan?" Naruto masih tetap mempertahankan seringai iblisnya.

" Payah!" lanjut Naruto yang kemudian ia berlalu begitu saja dan meninggalkan Sasuke diam di tempatnya. Membatu.

Belum pernah ciuman.

Payah.

Naruto menyeringai iblis padanya.

"Brengsek." Umpat Sasuke kesal hingga mengorbankan pulpen barunya patah.

oOoOo

Hinata dan Sakura telah kenyang karena sudah pergi ke kantin dan makan bento yang mereka beli disana. karena mereka berdua malas untuk pergi ke kelas mereka malah asyik duduk di bawah pohon besar di belakang sekolah. Menikmati selimirnya angin musim semi. Sejuk. Damai.

"Hinata sudah lebih setahun ya kalian berpacaran?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba masih tetap memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian sang angin musim semi.

"I-iya Sakura-chan." Gugup. Baru pertama kalinya Sakura bertanya mengenai hal pribadi padanya tanpa berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah ciuman?" tanya Sakura santai. Tapi yang ditanyai.

DEG.

"Err.. i-itu a-.."

"Belum kuduga."

Hinata tak menjawab apa-apa selain diam.

"Kau yakin Sasuke-kun itu mencintaimu Hinata?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Hinata diam lagi tak merespon. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung mengapa Sasuke sama sekali belum pernah menciumnya.

"Kalau Sasuke-kun benar-benar mencintaimu pasti ia akan menciummu. Tapi nyatanya? Kau harus lebih agresif Hinata."

Sakura menyeringai senang dan tanpa aba-aba ia meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di sana.

"Agresif?"

"Ya. Harus. Demi ciuman Sasuke-kun." Hinata mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

Hinata kemudian membuka handphone-nya dan melihat sudah berapa lama mereka jadian

Tanggal 17 Februari 2012 **hari jadian ke 397.**

"Sial!" Hinata mengumpat kesal.

oOoOo

**Hari ke 398.**

TENG

TENG

TENG

Istirahat yang sudah di tunggu oleh kelas 1-11 karena di hadapan mereka ada sensei yang sangar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Orochimaru-sensei.

'Bagus. Saatnya beraksi!' batin Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun aku buatkan bekal untukmu. Kemarin aku sudah janji kan?" senyuman manis terpatri di wajah Hinata dan membuat Sasuke hampir jungkir balik rasanya.

Sasuke memakan bekal buatan Hinata dengan tenang. Sedangkan yang membuat tak bisa tenang. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah mengetahui sejak tadi tapi ia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

"Sasuke-kun makannya cepat ya!" perintah Hinata dengan lembut.

"Hn."

Seperti biasa. Dua konsonan.

'Kenapa mesti cepat-cepat sich?' batin Sasuke. tapi ia tetap menuruti kemauan Hinata.

'Karena aku akan menciummu Sasuke-kun sayang.' Batin Hinata yang benar-benar hati dan pikirannya di penuhi bibir Sasuke. Dasar!

"Nih sudah sele-.."

Kalimat Sasuke terpotong karena Hinata melompat ke pangkuan Sasuke. Dan untungnya tak ada orang di kelas.

"Makan aku juga Sa-su-ke-kun" ucap Hinata begitu menggoda di telinga Sasuke. sedangkan tangannya melingkar di leher Sasuke.

"Ada apa sih? minggir dulu Hinata." Sasuke mendorong Hinata kemudian langsung keluar kelas begitu saja.

"Sial. Gagal." Geram Hinata.

oOoOo

**Hari ke 399**.

"Hari ini aku dan Sasuke-kun akan kencan. Yes!" seru Hinata.

Kemudian setelah ia rasa sempurna ia sengaja mengendap-ngendap ke kamar ibunya hanya untuk meminta sedikit saja lipstik ibunya.

Hinata meratakan lipstik itu ke bibirnya namun tertangkap basah oleh ibunya.

"Kyaaa Hinata-chan jangan pakai lipstik mama. Aduh ini kan produk dari luar negeri." Nyonya Hyuuga masih terus mengomel dan merutuki Hinata kenapa pakai lipstiknya yang mahal dari luar negeri itu dan bla bla bla. Nyonya Hyuuga masih setia mengomel. Hinata hanya memutar matanya bosan.

Untuk memeriksa penampilannya apakah sudah sempurna atau belum ia mengambil cermin kecilnya yang ia taruh di tas tangan yang ia bawa. Bagus. Sempurna. Namun ketika ia menatap bibirnya mata Hinata terbelalak lebar dan..

"Kyaaaaa...Bibirku..." teriak Hinata.

Tentu saja ia berteriak karena bibir Hinata agak besar sedikit (baca: BENGKAK).

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ciuman dengan Sasuke-kun? Bagaimana kalau dia benci? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Hinata panik bukan main.

CLING

Tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan ide yang konyol. Begitu saja' pikirnya.

-skip time di tempat kencan-

"Hinata maaf menunggu lama." Ujar Sasuke yang baru datang ke tempat ketemuan. Dimana lagi coba kalau bukan di taman bermain.

"Ti-tidak apa kok Sasuke-kun. A-aku baru juga datang."

'Aku menunggumu lebih dari 30 menit pantat ayam.' Batin Hinata geram.

"Ah! Kenapa kau pakai masker? Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia sadar bahwa kekasihnya memakai masker.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya ingin pakai saja. Ha ha ha ha ha..." Hinata menjawab dengan gugup dan tertawa garing. Garing banget kayak keripik yang hambar. *Oke gk nyambung.

Meskipun Sasuke masih ragu dan tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang digunakan ia diam saja dan tak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan-jalan dari menaiki komedi putar, nonton di bioskop, makan es krim dan masih banyak yang lain.

Ketika matahari memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk tidur berlindung di balik layar dan di gantikan oleh sang bulan sabit. Kedua anak manusia berjalan diam tanpa suara. Mereka sudah terbiasa berdiam diri seperti ini.

Namun kali ini terasa berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. Terasa begitu dingin dan canggung. Hingga salah seorang di antaranya membuka suara.

"Kenapa tak kau buka saja sih maskernya?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Tidak mau." Sanggah Hinata cepat. Ia tentu saja takut kalau Sasuke melihat keadaan bibirnya pasti ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Sasuke benar-benar geram. Ia sama sekali tak suka ada yang membantahnya. Benar-benar tak suka. Dan jangan sampai ada yang berani membantahnya. Matilah kau Hinata.

Sasuke berusaha menarik-narik masker yang di pakai Hinata. Tapi Hinata masih tetap bersikeras berontak.

"Kenapa sih kau tak mau buka?" masih tetap bersikeras membuka masker yang Hinata pakai.

"Aku tak mau ciuman dengamu." Teriak Hinata.

Sasuke membatu.

Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang di ucapkannya.

"Begitu ya." Sasuke menunduk.

"Sasuke-kun tunggu bibirku ini bengkak makanya aku pakai masker. Lihat ini!" Ujar Hinata cepat sambil membuka maskernya.

"Bohong lagi." Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam.

Hinata kemudian mengaduk-aduk tasnya mencari cerminnya dan ternyata...

"Lho? Sudah sembuh? Yei sudah sembuh." Hinata berteriak kegirangan karena bibirnya tak bengkak lagi.

"Cih."

Sasuke akan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di taman bermain dan ia pulang ingin pulang sekarang. Tapi sbelum ia melangkah lebih jauh lagi Hinata memanggilkannya.

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke-kun aku bisa menjelaskannya aku ta-..."

"Aku mengerti. Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa." Sasuke memang dingin namun ia tak pernah sedingin itu terhadap Hinata sampai-sampai meninggalkannua di taman bermain.

Hinata hanya mampu memandang punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Hati Hinata hancur remuk redam. Ini salahnya. Harusnya ia mengatakan sejak awal apa yang terjadi padanya.

oOoOo

**Hari ke 400**

Istirahat untuk tengah hari memang lebih lama dan terasa menyenangkan apabila makan siang bersama teman-teman maupun bersama sang kekasih. Namun tidak dengan gadis yang berjalan dengan menunduk. Lesu.

'Sasuke-kun marah.' Batin Hinata. Ia sedih dan amat sangat merasa terpukul dengan kejadian semalam. Sasuke meninggalkannya. Dunia rasanya kiamat. Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata. Hiperbola memang. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi namanya juga cinta(?)

Karena Hinata tidak melihat yang ada di depannya ia menabrak seseorang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Go-gomen." Lirih Hinata. Ia sedang tak bersemangat sama sekali.

"Hinata."

Suara bariton nan serak membuyarkan isi pikiran Hinata karena makhluk di hadapannya jauh lebih indah di bandingkan lantai maupun isi kepalanya.

"Go-gomen Sasu-ke-kun." Hinata sungguh sangat menyesal atas kejadian tadi malam.

Sasuke tidak menjawab ia hanya menyodorkan sebuah krim kepada Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut kepada kekasih tercinta.

"Krim untuk mengobati bibirmu."

"Te-terima kasih." Hinata menerima krim itu dengan gemetar. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah. Membohongi Sasuke. membuat Sasuke marah. Tapi justru Sasuke memberinya krim.

"Hn."

"Kau masih marah?" pandangan Hinata berkaca-kaca. Ia hanya mampu berdoa agar Sasuke tak marah padanya dan hubungan mereka masih bisa berlanjut.

"Aku hanya tahu kau tak suka dicium olehku Hinata."

JLEB.

Satu kalimat yang tak terlalu panjang namun bisa dengan mudah menyakiti hati Hinata. Hinata sudah tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi ketika pemuda raven mulai berbalik. Yang ia sadar krim yang di tangannya sudah masuk ke dalam saku rok yang ia pakai sedangkan ia berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke. Memutar tubuh sang raven ke arahnya, menarik kerah bajunya dan mencium bibir lembut sang raven.

Kontan saja hal yang dilakukan Hinata membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar tak percaya dengan yang Hinata barusan lakukan. Meskipun hanya kecupan singkat tapi bagi Sasuke itu seperti sebuah sengatan listrik yang menghantarkan panas dan gemetar ke seluruh tubuh.

"Kau pikir aku tak mencintaimu? Kau pikir aku tak mau berciuman denganmu?" Hinata membentak Sasuke.

Sasuke mematung sesaat kemudian ia berkata, "Setiap aku melihatmu aku selalu ingin melakukannya. Tapi.. aku takut menyakitimu dan kau tak menyukainya."

"Bodoh."

Satu kata yang dikeluarkan Hinata membuat keduanya berpelukan. Mereka sadar, mereka saling membutuhkan, saling mengisi, memberi, menerima. Tapi, takut bila saling menyakiti. Daripada menyakiti pasangannya lebih baik menyakiti diri mereka sendiri. Itulah mereka.

Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya hanya untuk menatap paras cantik Hinata. Paras yang bagi Sasuke adalah paras seorang bidadari. Bidadari yang sengaja Kami-sama turunkan untuk Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata dan Sasuke saling berbagi Oksigen sebelum kedua belah bibir mereka menyatu dalam ciuman yang lembut namun semakin lama menjadi ciuman yang panas ketika lidah sang raven masuk ke dalam mulut Hinata menggelitik langit-langit atanya. Cukup lama hingga membuat Hinata kesulitan bernafas dan mendorong bahu Sasuke. akhirnya

"Hosh.. hosh... hosh.." Hinata bernafas tersengal-sengal seperti habis berlari maraton.

"Maaf."

Sasuke sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia benar-benar sudah dibuat ketagihan oleh Hinata. Sekali tarik Hinata sudah di pelukan sang Uchiha bungsu dan bibir mereka saling menempel. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah saja. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Yang penting Sasuke ingat kalau mereka butuh bernafas.

**~OWARI~**

**Moga2 ada yg suka dan banyak yg suka...**

**Soalnya abiz nih otak blue lama2...**

**Mohon RnR...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
